Wedding Dress
by McShip
Summary: First song-fic. Maddison, of course. Mark's story from childhood to Derek and Addison's wedding day. Review please!
1. Wedding Dress

**Wedding Dress**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I don't own the song or the person.

**A/N**: Okay, so this is like my third song change. Ugh. But I'm going to stick to this one! The song is called Wedding Dress by Taeyang. It's in Korean (I think?) but I got a translated version! I love this song with all my heart and it's so heartbreaking! This is kind of AU-ish? but I love it! Enjoy!

Okay, so this is really long, probably my longest. Please read!

* * *

_Spoken:_  
_Some say it's not over, till it's over_  
_But I guess this is really over now_  
_There's something I gotta say before I let you go_  
_Listen_

Mark Sloan has learned about love from a girl in one day.

He was six years old when his mom took him to the park on a bright Saturday afternoon. He was playing on the swings, swinging back and forth, wanting to touch the sky. A girl sat in the swing next to him. She had hair that reminded him of strawberries and she also had blue eyes that seem to light up. She was wearing a baby blue dress and white slippers.

"Hi, I'm Addison," she stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"You have a pretty name," Mark said back.

"Thanks," she giggled. "What's yours?"

"My name is Mark. It's a pleasure to meet you, Addison."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mark stood up and stood behind her.

"Would you like me to push you?" She giggled.

"Yes, thank you," she replied. He pushed her and she went higher and higher. She laughed and he laughed with her.

"I think I had enough!" she screamed as she was so close to the sky. Mark stopped and helped her slow down. She laughed. "It feels like your flying if you close your eyes as you swing. Want to go on the jungle gym?" He nodded and they ran and played and laughed. Mark had a feeling deep in his heart and he didn't know what it was. He finally had to go home and he asked his mom what the feeling was.

"You're in love," his mom simply replied as they were eating dinner. "Trust me. It's how I felt about your father." Speaking about his father, he was nowhere in sight. Mark knows where he is and he dreaded it. His dad was violent whenever he got drunk. His mom continued. "It's a feeling that never goes away and once your older, you're going to tell her that you love her. I didn't fall in love with your dad until a much later age. But you're never too young to fall in love. Now, help me with the dishes, then take a bath then go to sleep." Mark did what he was told and she kissed and tucked him in good night. Mark was happy and he dreamed of that strawberry haired girl.

He heard the door slam shut as it awoke him from his wonderful dream. He kept his eyes shut as his dad beat his mom up. Mark could hear his mom's whimpering and crying.

And then, he heard a loud bang. And then another. He kept his eyes shut and he squeezed them tight and a few tears fell down his face. The next morning, the police came and took Mark away from his home. He begged them to take him to the park where he wanted to see Addison again.

He met Addison again and he told her what had happened. He told her of his dad and he's drinking ways. Addison and him shared tears and she attended the funeral. He held her hand and she squeezed it the whole time, giving him comfort. She begged her mom to take Mark in and Bizzy reluctantly agreed. Mark was in awe as he stepped into the mansion. He was extra careful because he didn't want to break anything. He and Addison quickly became best friends and his feelings for her grew.

-----

It was the first day of medical school and Mark Sloan, he wanted to keep his last name, never thought he would ever be here. Ever since he turned 15, he used sex as a coping mechanism, for he still missed his parents.

He sat next to a guy, his hair way too wavy, like someone had blown a fan in his hair wherever he went. He was drowning in the words of the magazine he was holding, something that Mark thought was a Playboy.

"Hey," he said to the guy, "Where'd you get those?"

"My 'Neurosurgery of the month'?" the guy asked. Mark groaned.

"I'm Mark," he said. He stuck out his hand to the guy next to him.

"I'm Derek," he shook Mark's hand. "Did you think I had a dirty magazine?"

"Dirty? Yes," Mark said bluntly. From then on, they became friends and then best friends.

They ate lunch one day and Addison joined them. Mark thought that Addison had grown a lot in the 14 years he knew her. He thought she was more beautiful, her hair as red as the ripest strawberries and it stopped just in the middle of her back. She had long legs that seem to go on for miles and she almost caught Mark staring. Her eyes had become the clear ocean blue and Mark didn't mind if he got lost at sea in them. In his eyes, she had become a beautiful woman. It was now in Derek's eyes he saw Addison as a beautiful woman.

"Who's your friend, Mark-y?" she asked.

"This is Derek," Mark gestured toward Derek. Derek was in awe and it took him a while to snap out of the trance.

"Hi, I'm Derek!" he said, obviously nervous. Addison laughed and Derek thought it was the cutest laugh he ever heard.

"I'm Addison," she stuck out her hand and Derek shook it. Mark could see the signs in Derek's eyes. Mark squirmed in his seat, trying not to get angry. Addison and Derek started dating quickly after their first encounter.

_Sung:_  
_When you have a fight with him_  
_Sometimes you cry_  
_And feel sad and blue, I become hopeful_  
_My heart a-a-aches secretly_  
_Then just a hint of your smile can make me feel fine again_

Mark had two best friends. He loved both of them but one in a different way. In a way that makes his heart ache if he sees her crying after they fight. She bitches to him and he laughs. He knows everything about her and he knows how to comfort her.

_To keep you figuring out how I feel about you_  
_Coz' then we would drift apart..._  
_I hold my breath, bite my lips_  
_Oh, please leave him and come to me_

-----

It was the day of the wedding. Mark dressed in his formal attire and he looked in the mirror and smiled. It masked the sadness he felt. But he also felt happiness. Addison was going to have the wedding of her dreams.

_Baby! _  
_Please, don't take his hand_  
_Cause you should be my _  
_Lady!_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_Please look at me now_

Mark almost thought they were a little too young to be married. But it was the end of their intern year and they had been dating for eight years. He sighed and wiped a tear away. He hadn't noticed he started crying.

He walked to the church. He laughed as he crossed a walk. Addison had always been a W.A.S.P. But she agreed to the church-y wedding.

_When the music starts..._  
_You will vow to spend the rest of your life with him_  
_How I prayed every night this day would never come..._

_Girl, you once wore that wedding dress... (dress...dress...)_  
___You once wore that wedding dress_... (dress...dress...)  
_It's not me next to you! (dress...dress...)_  
_Wedding dress... (dress...dress...)_  
___You once wore that wedding dress_... (dress...dress...)  
_Oh no!_

He stepped inside and he went to her room. She looked so beautiful and it took Mark a second to breathe. She had a strapless gown on with a heavy skirt that sparkled. She didn't have a train but she did have a veil. Mark stepped in front of her and pulled the veil over her face.

"You look beautiful, Addie," he said smiling and cupping her cheek. He felt her lean into his hand. "Derek is a lucky man."

Addison smiled and said, "Thank you, Mark." She kissed his cheek and he wished for more. In his head, he cupped both her cheeks with his hand and leaned in for a kiss. He left without another word, his heart aching too much.

_You never knew how I felt about you_  
_And I hated you so..._  
_Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy_  
_Now I have no more t-t-tears left to cry_

It was a long ceremony and he stood next to Derek. There was one thing that nobody knew about Mark and they were going to find out. After they said their vows, Mark went to the piano and played for them. It was a soft melody and Addison wiped the tears in her eyes. Mark swore he would never touch a piano again after his performance when he was 17.

_When I'm by myself, I talk to you like you're here_  
_I've felt so restless every night_  
_Maybe I've known all along that this would happen..._  
_I close my eyes and dream an endless dream_  
_Please leave him and come to me_

_Baby! _  
_Please, don't take his hand_  
_Cause you should be my _  
_Lady!_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_Look at me now_  
_When the music starts..._  
_You will vow to spend the rest of your life with him_  
_How I prayed every night this day would never come..._

The reception came and Mark gave his speech.

"Here is to my two best friends. They love each other with all their hearts and I wish them the best. Here is to Derek and Addison!" Mark raised his glass and everyone joined in. He heard Addison laughing and he downed the champagne.

___Girl, you once wore that wedding dress_... (dress...dress...)  
___You once wore that wedding dress_... (dress...dress...)  
_It's not me next to you! (dress...dress...)_  
_Wedding dress... (dress...dress...)_  
___You once wore that wedding dress_... (dress...dress...)  
_Oh no!_

_-----_

_Flashback: The day Derek proposed to Addison, November 10th, 1981..._

_Please be happy with him_  
_So that I can forget you_  
_Please forget how miserable I looked_  
_It's going to be unbearably hard for me_  
_For a long while to come_  
_No oh!_

Mark helped Derek choose a ring. The day before, Mark had gone to the same store.

It burned in his pocket at his house, where he was celebrating Addison's birthday. It was him time right now.

_For such a long time_  
_I lived in a illusion like a fool_  
_She is still smiling at me_  
_So brightly at me_

He pulled her into the kitchen and she looked mad.

"What is it, Mark? I'm missing the game!" she shouted at him and she crossed her arms. Mark looked down at his feet and felt for the item in his pants. He was about to get it out when Derek came in.

"There you guys are! Addison, the game is starting. We chose to play pictionary. Come on!" he gestured towards the room behind the door. Mark froze and then followed after Addison. Derek had told him how he was going to propose. Mark was too late.

-----

Mark held the ring in his hand in the back of the room. He went outside and a tear rolled down his cheek.

___Girl, you once wore that wedding dress_ (dress...dress...)  
_Oh no!_  
_You once wore thatwedding dress you're wearing... (dress...dress...dress)_  
_(You once wore that wedding dress you're wearing...) It's not me!_  
_It's not me!_  
_Oh no!_

He went to the lake where he and Addison usually hung out. He let his legs fall over the tiny pier and then he stood up. He weighed the ring in his hand and then threw out in the water and it splashed.

"I love you, Addie," he whispered.

* * *

You are so totally hating me right now, right? Bring it on! Review please!


	2. Something Hidden

**Part II: Something Hidden**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I don't own the song or the person.

**A/N**: You probably hated the last chapter, right? Now it's Addie's POV. (smiles) And it's interesting. Enjoy!

* * *

Addison Forbes Montgomery was just that. A Forbes Montgomery. A high-class. The day she met the blonde-haired boy was the happiest day of her life. She had quickly grown a friendship but there was something inside her heart that drew her nearer and nearer to Mark.

After her family had taken Mark in after his parents died, their small friendship grew into a 'bitch about girlfriends/boyfriends, have movie nights, go shopping (Mark secretly loved it because he was spending time with Addison) together,' friendship. Friends for life.

But that feeling... Addison couldn't shake it. It's always been there, since day one. She finally got the guts to ask her mom when she was 16.

"Well, describe the feeling," her mom, Bizzy, replied.

"Well, it's just around Mark I feel warm inside and he makes me feel like the happiest person in the world and he just... gets me. I can't describe it," Addison said.

Bizzy laughed. "You can't have those feelings for a boy like Mark! He's not Forbes Montgomery material!"

"What feelings?"

"You're in love." Bizzy laughed. "Oh, you're seriously not in love with him are you?" Addison was confused. Love?

"I gotta go, mom. I got homework," she simply replied, running up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and jumped onto her bed. She started a conversation with herself.

"Love? No, no. It can't be! I've had boyfriends. I've had love. Right? All my boyfriends ended in disaster. Bizzy can't be ser--"

"You always have a conversation with yourself?" someone asked at the door.

"Mark! How m-much did you hear?" Addison was shocked.

"The whole conversation, Addie," Mark replied, closing the door and sitting on her bed. For a 15 year old, Mark was pretty hot in Addison's eyes. He was wearing a navy blue sweater and dark grey pants. His hair was a little long and dirty blonde. His eyes were clear blue. She had gotten used to that nickname ever since he gave it to her a few years ago. She immediatley felt uncomfortable and sat up.

"Did you want anything, Mark?"

"Just curious on to why you were talking to yourself about love." Addison immediately blushed.

"Rather not talk about it."

"You talk about everything with me!" Mark was whining and pretty soon he was going to give him the puppy eyes.

"Stop using that against me, Mark!" she said, throwing a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back. Addison caught it and started hitting him with it. He tried bracing himself from the fluffy pillow of doom.

"Uncle, uncle!" he yelled. She removed the pillow from him and laughed.

"You... you look like a chicken!" she laughed. He began picking feathers off of him. "All you need is a beak!" He grabbed a pillow and started to attack Addison. She braced herself but the pillow didn't hit her. Something lightly tapped her head. She removed her arms from her face and saw Mark just sitting there. "Can't hit me can you?" Mark soon attacked her again and she brace herself again. She felt her fingers on her sides and she started laughing. Mark poked her sides again and again. "Stop, stop! Come on, I'm ticklish!"

"Say, uncle!" he said.

"No! Stop, Mark!" she yelled. She grabbed for a pillow and started hitting him.

"That's your only weapon!" he said, still assaulting her ribcage.

"Fine! Uncle, uncle!" she yelled. She threw the pillow somewhere and looked up at Mark. She was under him, and he was between her legs. He had his hands on either side of her head, making sure he wasn't crushing her. For two best friends, it was an awkward position. For two people in love... well, let's just say they knew this would happen sooner or later. They stared into each other's eyes and Mark leaned in a little closer. Addison raised her head a little bit. Mark cupped her cheek and Addison leaned into it. She put a hand over his hand and they both closed their eyes, their lips just millimeters apart... and then someone knocked on the door. They both looked at the door.

"Dinner's ready, Addison! Call Mark, too," Archer said on the otherside of the door.

"Okay. We'll see you downstairs!" Addison called back. She heard the footsteps of her brother thud on the stairs. She looked back at Mark. "Um... this is a really uncomfortable position." Mark quickly got off the bed and extended his hand to help her up. They didn't sit near each other, like usual and Bizzy thought that was odd.

Ever since thirteen, Addison wanted to keep the most important days of her life kept secret. Bizzy had gotten her a diary and then the next year another diary and so on. Addison wrote down what happened that day.

_Dear Diary,_

_School sucked, as usual. Mr. Figgs gave us a whole ton of homework. But I haven't gotten to the juicy part yet. I learned about love, though I thought I had it before. It's not the same as what I have for Mark. He's not Forbes Montgomery material, mom says. But we almost kissed today! Stupid Archer had to ruin it. But, I'm pretty sure nothing will ever be the same between us. I wonder if he truly has feelings for me._

She finished writing and locked it in her little chest. She went into her bed but heard a knock on her wall, near her head. It was Mark. Their rooms were right next to each other and they had developed a morse code. One knock is 'hi,' two knocks is, 'can't sleep,' three knocks is, 'want to talk?' Addison knocked once back. He knocked two times. Addison was going to knock again but he started knockin, once, twice, three, four times. She was confused and tiptoed out of bed into Mark's room.

"We haven't developed four knocks, yet!" she whispered in the dark.

"You'll know soon enough," he said back. He thought, _Four knocks means, I love you._

"What do you mean, soon enough?" she asked. She heard him get out of bed and walk towards her. She felt his warm hand on her cheek and he kissed her, lightly. It took a minute for Addison to react but Mark had pulled away since then.

"Sorry," he mumbled and went back to bed. She went back to her room and went into bed. She knocked on the wall, once, twice, three... four times. Mark smiled_. Do you really_?, he thought. The next morning, she wrote in her diary what had happened the night before.

-----

Addison didn't know why she was reading that entry over and over again. On her wedding day! She was getting married to Derek. She heard footsteps near the door and she quickly hid the diary somewhere. She turned around and saw Mark. He walked towards her and said,

"You look beautiful, Addie." He cupped her cheek and it just felt so right. Why did he have to repeat the same move that happened thirteen years ago? "Derek is a lucky man."

"Thank you, Mark," she reached up and kissed him on the cheek... and then kissed him on the lips. It was supposed to platonic in her mind but he cupped both her cheeks and started kissing her passionately. She snapped out of her daydream and said goodbye to Mark. _What's the worst thing to be doing?_, she thought. _Thinking about kissing the best man on your wedding day. Too late, now, Addison._

_-----_

She was in Seattle now, thinking of the past. She held two diaries in one hand, her wedding ring and engagement ring in the other. Her imaginary 'oh so perfect marriage' had crumbled because she was in love with another man.

"Hey, Addie," someone said behind her. He walked to her and leaned on the rail next to her.

"Hey, Mark," she said.

"Is that your diaries?" he asked, pointing at the two books. "Thinking about the past?"

"Why did you kiss me, Mark? In your room. And what did the four knocks mean?" she asked.

"I kissed you because I wanted to," he replied simply. "And the four knocks mean, 'I love you.'"

Addison threw her rings into the water and then held the diaries near her heart. "I knocked back."

"Did you mean it, Adds?"

"Did I mean what?"

"What the knocks meant. Did you mean it?"

"At the time, I didn't know what they meant. I thought it was look good night or something." She turned let her back lean against the rail and she looked at Mark.

"But if you did know it, would you have knocked back?"

"At the time," she lowered her voice, "Yes."

"That's all I need." He leaned in and repeated what he did. He cupped her cheek and she leaned in. He smiled. "Just like old times."

"Just like old times." He kissed her, and then cupped both cheeks. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They broke apart. He knocked on the rail, making an audible thunk noise. He knocked four times. She knocked back, four times.

* * *

Oh, I had fun writing this! It's so cute! Isn't it? (smiles) I was literally grinning a cheesy grin on the 'fight' scene. Review please!


End file.
